


Egipto: tierra de arena, romance y tesoros

by WaxingMoon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe-The Mummy movie, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxingMoon/pseuds/WaxingMoon
Summary: Loki siempre ha deseado la oportunidad de demostrar que es mas que un simple bibliotecario del museo de El Cairo. Cuando la oportunidad se presenta no duda en tomarla, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.Gracias a Býl, su hermano mayor termina en medio del desierto con un vestido, que si bien no le desagrada, le esta ganando segundas miradas de hombres sinceramente asquerosos, por fortuna no duraran demasiado tiempo en la vieja prision del estado, una rapida visita y se iran, o eso se dice hasta que se topa con Thor Odinson
Relationships: Amora/Skurge | The Executioner, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 4





	Egipto: tierra de arena, romance y tesoros

**Author's Note:**

> Para el evento "Amigo Secreto" realizado en el grupo de FB "Thunder and Mischief-Thorki-" en el intercambio para Sagara Villanueva quien pidió un AU de la película de La momia de Brendan Fraser :v amiga, jamas se me habían hecho tan eternas dos horas de película xD  
> Pues bueno he aquí mi intento de ello, espero te agrade aunque sea así de largo, intente guiarme en la película, pero honestamente no veo a Loki como la damisela en peligro que es Evelyn, así que cambie ligeramente algunas cosas. Thor puede ser fácilmente un Rick O´Conell  
> Býleistr fue mi Jonathan, aunque no es tan despreocupado como el persona original, ya que siento que el sujeto es muy vale madre respecto a su hermana en peligro ademas de inutil :v  
> Para Imhotep utilice a Skurge y para su amada a Amora, estos dos me parecen encajar perfectamente, pues no dudo que Amora dejara morir a Skurge de ser necesario para salvar su vida.  
> Converti a Taneleer Tivan (o el coleccionista) en el jefe de Loki, ya que nadie más encajaba en el perfil.  
> A Fandral como Beni xD aunque se que Fandral merecía algo mejor v: pero ps no había nadie más en mi cabeza  
> Heimdall se volvió el líder de los Medjai, quienes protegen la ciudad de Hamunaptra  
> Y el pobre grupo de desgraciados que mueren, conservan su nombre xD porque no recordé mas personajes y no quería matar a nadie tan a diestra y siniestra (?)  
> Una última cosa para añadir mi creencia es que Loki anda por sus veintes y Thor en los treintas, Loki tiene una figura demasiado andrógina para ser confundido fácilmente :v por eso funciona el crossdressing, y Thor tiene el estilo de Ragnarok con el pelo recortado y la barba ligeramente.  
> Sin más que agregar espero lo disfrutes :D <3

Tebas, ciudad de los vivos. La joya mas preciada del Faraón Seti I. La ciudad de Imhotep, el sumo sacerdote del faraón, El guardián de los muertos. Ciudad natal de Anksunamún la favorita del emperador. La mujer que nadie tiene que tocar.

Pero el amor que se encontró les hizo arriesgar la vida misma.

El faraón en busca de su amada descubre los acólitos del sumo sacerdote en el recinto de esta, pregunta ¿Por qué están ahí? Su corazón se estremece, pues en el fondo sabe la respuesta. Respira profundamente, caminando dentro de la alcoba, la colera subiendo lentamente desde su estómago, no tarda en encontrarla, sin embargo, pronto descubre que ella ha permitido a alguien más tocarla.

Ha sido tan tonta para olvidar la pintura en su piel, la cual se ha borrado bajo las caricias de su amado, por suerte él esta ahí, arrebata la espada del rey y lo apuñala con esta, ella toma una daga y entre ambos lo silencian .

El rey cae al suelo, su vida arrebatada por dos de sus confidentes. Pero no estaba solo, su escolta acude en su socorro.

Es demasiado tarde, ambos saben, Anksunamún convence a su amado de irse, dejándola ahí, ya que solo tiene el poder necesario para traer la vuelta a la vida de ser necesario. Los acólitos toman a su líder, llevándoselo rápidamente del lugar.

Anksunamún ve entrar a la guardia, guerreros fieles del fallecido faraón, sabe cómo será su destino si ellos la aprisionan, se aferra a la daga entre sus manos y con un último -Mi cuerpo ya no es su templo- se quita la vida.

******

Para revivir a Anksunamún Imhotep y sus acólitos abrieron la cripta y se la presionaron. Se internaron en el desierto para llegar a Hamunaptra, la ciudad de los muertos. Allí se sepultaba a los príncipes y se resguardaba la riqueza de Egipto.

Por el amor que le tenía, Imhotep desafío a los dioses y entro en la ciudad, llevándose el libro de los muertos de su santo lugar.

Por su pecado habían enviado el alma de Anksunamún a las tinieblas, y ya habían dejado sus vísceras en cinco canopes, los jarros sagrados,

Mientras recitaba, podría ver el alma de su amada volviendo a su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba de gozo, finalmente nada les impedía estar juntos, como deberían ser, como siempre debió haber sido. Poco sabia él del destino que estaba a punto de sufrir

El alma de Anksunamún regreso de la muerte, pero los guardias habían seguido a Imhotep y le impidieron acabar el sacro rito. La vio irse una vez más…

A los sacerdotes los condenaron a ser momificados vivos, el dolor que sufrieron a través de dicho proceso fue indescriptible. Y a Imhotep, le impusieron la terrible pena del “hom-dai”, el peor de todos los suplicios. Se le corto la lengua, se le ato en envoltorios y, cuando lo colocaron dentro del sarcófago, los escarabajos fueron vertidos en su cuerpo, que se alimentaria de él durante muchos años más. Permanecería encerrado en el sarcófago eternamente, sin morir. Los Medjai nunca lo dejarían salir porque si saliera traería calamidades y pestilencias. Vendría como un criminal impío sanguinario, dominaría las arenas, y poseería la gloria de ser invencible. Fue enterrado a los pies de una estatua de Anubis, y a partir de ese día, los Medjai (guardianes del faraón) fueron los encargados de impedir que alguien pusiera un pie en Hamunaptra, temiendo el regreso de Imhotep y lo que traería consigo.

******

Los ejércitos batallaron por tres mil años en esta tierra sin saber del mal oculto en ella. Y por tres mil años los Medjai, los descendientes del sequito del faraón han montado guardia.

Durante una de estar guerras un hombre es “promovido” a líder, ya que el anterior decide escapar, probablemente un hombre inteligente.

Su grupo es pequeño, el enemigo parece tener la ventaja frente a ellos. Sin embargo, charla con su amigo tranquilamente, espera tener su respaldo. Una sonrisa es suficiente para hacerle saber que vera el sol brilla nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el huye cuando el enemigo esta lo suficientemente cerca de si. Decepcionado tomado su arma y comienza a disparar, después de todo no puede abandonar a sus compañeros.

Uno a uno va cayendo de ambos lados, los caballos cruzan imponentes su trinchera, la batalla parece perdida pero el no va a rendirse, luchara con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Corre para cubrirse, ve a su amigo a unos metros, le insta a correr al viejo templo. Pero su amigo no espera, comienza a cerrar la gran puerta de piedra -¡No cierres la puerta!- grita desesperado -¡Fandral!-

Esta acorralado, intenta escapar de los caballos y sus jinetes, pero es imposible, varios lo rodean, pero cuando teme su fin, este no llega. Dubitativo abre los ojos, mira a los jinetes huir despavoridos, se gira para saber que fue lo que los asusto tanto, encontrándose una vieja estatua de Anubis, no tiene sentido, la arena se arremolina a su alrededor junto a susurros, su mente no da cabida a lo que ocurre.

Sale corriendo del lugar, descubriendo un grupo de jinetes observándolo. Se adentra en el desierto

******

El museo de Arte Antiguo es el recinto de Loki. Sagrarios, Sepulturas y Arte estético, canta en su mente. Los libros han sido ordenados y reordenados cada día durante algún tiempo. Es eficaz en su trabajo, cabe resaltar que ama poder estar aquí. Pronto descubre que alguien ha revuelto un tomo en la sección “S”, se gira en su escalera, buscando donde ubicar a Tutmosis, por fortuna el estante correcto está detrás de si, decide entonces simplemente estirar el brazo y reubicarlo a donde pertenece.

Pero a pesar de su estatura nada despreciable, se encuentra liado, manteniéndose en equilibrio únicamente en la escalera, la cual se ha separado del estante anterior. Piensa en llamar por ayuda una vez que descubre será imposible salir de esto solo, pero es demasiado tarde, se inclina sin control sobre la estantería y ve con horror caer aquellas que están detrás apiladas como un domino

Su jefe decide este momento exacto para hacer su aparición, escandalizado por la escena, Loki mira a todos lados buscando a donde correr

-Prefiero ranas, moscas, langostas ¡cualquier desgracia, menos tú!- grita el hombre mayor, una vena roja exalta en su cabeza calva -¡no hay plaga que se compare contigo!-

Loki traga, furioso, este mequetrefe se atreve a insultarlo ¡después de tres años de no hacer nada! Honestamente si este lugar no fuese uno en el que ha deseado estar toda su vida, lo mandaría al carajo en el acto -perdóneme, fue un accidente-

El hombre mayor suspira -mi querido muchacho- comienza a decir -la destrucción de Siria fue un accidente- lo mira con resignación -¡tú eres una catástrofe!- enfatiza señalando las estanterías -Mira las estanterías ¡No sé cómo te tolero!-

La rabia hierve en su centro, aprieta los puños ante las tonterías del viejo -Usted me tolera porque se leer y escribir egipcio antiguo- algo que este tonto inútil ni siquiera podría soñar en hacer -puedo descifrar jeroglíficos y escritura hierática- el hombre solo se queda ahí, obtuso -¡y soy el único capaz de catalogar esta biblioteca!- puede sentir sus mejillas arder

-te tolero porque tus padres fueron nuestros mejores mecenas- retoma el hombre, recordando la labor de Laufey y Farbauti -por eso te tolero- espera que Alá los tenga en su seno, resignado suspira mirando una vez mas el desastre y a Loki -no me importa lo que hagas o cuanto tiempo te tome ¡recoge este desastre!-

Cuando el hombre se va Loki suspira, apartando un mechón de cabello negro, necesitara dos vidas para arreglar esto. Mientras comienza a tomar libros del suelo le parece escuchar un susurro en la sala contigua.

Intrigado decide investigar, coge una antorchar para iluminar mejor su camino, es difícil ver por donde pisas sin golpearte con alguno de los estantes, suficiente tiene con la librería para tener que recoger cristales

-¿Abdul?- pregunta al aire, pero no hay respuesta -¿Mahoma?- intenta de nuevo. Camina dudoso hasta un sarcófago, se acerca lentamente, una mano en su pecho…

Grita cuando el cuerpo preservado se levanta, asustado con el corazón latiéndole a mil, al menos hasta que una risa conocida proviene del sarcófago -¿No respetas a los muertos?- pregunta indignado con su hermano, Býleistr

-claro que sí, pero a veces me dan ganas de estar con ellos- Býl no oculta su diversión, Loki puede asustarse con facilidad si tramas la broma de forma adecuada

Frunce el ceño a su hermano mayor, se ha metido en problemas lo suficientemente bien sin su ayuda -pues hazlo pronto, sin arruinar mi carrera como arruinaste la tuya- comienza a jalarlo lejos del sarcófago

Býl gruñe ligeramente ante la palmada que recibe en la mejilla, Loki puede parecer de porcelana, pero ciertamente es mas fuerte que una -mi querido, lindo y dulce hermanito- comienza con tono meloso, la bebida parece aun rodar por su lengua -quiero que sepas que ahora mismo estoy contentísimo con mi carrera-

Loki apenas evita que su hermano se rompa el cuello al salir -Býleistr ahora no tengo ganas de oírte- retuerce sus manos con ansiedad -acabo de destrozar la biblioteca, y la universidad me volvió a rechazar- el azabache suspira, tomando asiento a los pies de una estatua -dicen que no tengo experiencia en la materia-

Býl sabe lo mucho que su hermano se ha esforzado por este trabajo y por su entrada a la universidad, pero desde que se corrieron los rumores de sus “aficiones” en su tiempo libre… -siempre podrás contar conmigo- dice con sinceridad, Loki es todo lo que tiene ahora

El menor sonríe, pues a pesar de lo desastrosa que pueda parecer la vida de su hermano, sabe sin lugar a duda que Býl es leal

-tengo algo que mostrarte- toma sus manos y lo jala consigo, emocionado de ver la mirada alegre de Loki, cuando ocurre sus ojos turquesa parecen brillar como las estrellas

-Ay, no, Býl ¿otra baratija más?- sabe lo fácil que puede ser engañado, ha traído baratijas antes “collares” y “pulseras” dignas de una Gran esposa real

El azabache mayor se inclina devuelta al sarcófago de donde salió, buscando con ansia el regalo que encontró para su hermano

-si tengo que llevarme otra chuchería- hay cansancio y resignación en su voz, sea lo que sea sabe que no podría descartar un regalo. Finalmente, Býl pone frente a él dicho objeto -¿Dónde lo encontraste?- comienza a examinarlo

-en una excavación a Tebas- responde sin mas explicación, después de todo Loki no necesita detalles -jamás en mi vida he hallado nada de valor, dime que esto vale algo-

-Býl- dice mientras sus dedos encuentran un interruptor que abre esta extraña caja hexagonal -creo que has encontrado algo- guardado en el interior hay un mapa, amarillento por el tiempo

*****

-El estuche es el sello oficial de Seti- estoy seguro- dice con emoción a su jefe, ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas sobre esto y sabe que está listo

-quizás- responde vagamente el hombre más viejo

-Dos preguntas- dice Býl -¿Quién era Seti I? ¿Era rico?- espera que la segunda pregunta sea positiva

-fue el segundo de la dinastía XIX, el mas rico de todos- Loki sabe a donde vaga la mente de su hermano

Puede ver la reprehensión no dicha en la mirada de Loki -me alegro, ya me cae bien, me cae muy bien- decide alejarse y dejar que Loki continúe charlando con el viejo

-Calcule la fecha del mapa, tiene tres mil años- Loki retoma -dice que es…bueno de Hamunaptra-

-¡Válgame Dios, no seas ridículo!- el hombre comienza a ponerse nervioso -somos eruditos, no piratas- trata de esconderlo -Hamunaptra es un mito inventado por los árabes para los turistas- puede sentir a Býl acercarse detrás de él

Loki rueda los ojos -he oído los cuentos de la momia que protege la ciudad- por supuesto esa es una fantasía, pero la ciudad, según este mapa, ¡no lo es! -pero según mis investigaciones la ciudad si existió de verdad-

-¡¿La ciudad Hamunaptra?!- Býl pregunta, incrédulo, pero no demerita las palabras de Lo

La ciudad de los muertos donde se escondía la riqueza de Egipto- tal vez pueda convencer a ambos, atraerlos con las riquezas que ahí se ocultan

Los ojos de Býl brillan, imaginando las cantidades inmensurables de oro escondidas bajo la arena -Si, es una sala inmensa y subterránea ¡Lo sabe todo mundo!- se lame los labios -la construyeron de modo que se hundieran en la arena para que desapareciera sin dejar rastro-

El mayor aprovecha la distracción de los hermanos para tomar disimuladamente el mapa -como diría casi todo el mundo ¡tonterías!- pero acerca el mapa demasiado a la mesa, el viejo papel se rinde ante el fuego comenzando a consumirse -¡Ay dios mío! Qué barbaridad-

Los hermanos corren urgidos en rescatar el mapa, pero no lo logran, el papel resguardado por tres mil años consumido en tres segundos no queda lo suficiente para saber cómo llegar

-se quemo la parte de la ciudad- Býl se decepciona por ello

-es para bien seguramente- esto llama la atención de ambos hermanos -hay muchos que han desperdiciado la vida buscándola- comienza a advertir -nadie la ha encontrado, casi nadie ha regresado-

Cuando Býl ve la mirada de desilusión en el rostro de Loki decide entonces que es hora de decirle realmente como consiguió la caja en primer lugar. Al mas joven no le va a gustar

*****

-aun no entiendo como me convenciste para esto- Loki siente sus mejillas sonrosadas

-no nos harán caso de lo contrario- puede ser una mentira, pero es mejor no arriesgarse dadas las alternativas

-te matare luego de esto- murmura mientras se acercan al guardia

-feliz de ver a nuestros padres primero- es una mofa, pero funciona

-¡adelante! Bienvenidos a la prisión de El Cairo, mi humilde hogar- se queda mirando a la joven

Loki susurra a su hermano -dijiste que había sido en una excavación- el lugar tiene un olor hediondo, hay algunos hombres vestidos de beige, Loki piensa que son los prisioneros

-me equivoque- Býl responde

-me mentiste- replica Loki

-como hago con todo el mundo- dice divertido, pero Loki no lo esta aceptando, incluso cuando el menor es un mejor mentiroso

-soy tu hermano- Loki es consciente que su hermano lo conoce, pero a veces la carta del inocente podía funcionar

-y muy crédulo- dice con fanfarronería

Loki abre la boca, indignado -¡le robaste a un borracho!- replica ya que Býl se jacta de su acto, habrá que hacerle ver que no es tan bueno como se cree

-se lo saque del bolsillo- dice con orgullo hasta que se da cuenta de la diversión en los ojos turquesa

-no seas bobo- replica contra su hermano cuando este retrocede, no se ha puesto este vestido para nada -¿Por qué vino a parar a la cárcel?- pregunta al guardia, y si esta agitando sus pestañas de forma coqueta culpara a Býl de orillarlo a hacerlo

El guardia sonríe de forma lasciva -no lo sabía, pero se lo pregunte cuando me enteré que ustedes venían- grita a su compañero para que acerque al prisionero que buscan

-¿y que dijo?- Loki cuestiona apretando su agarre en el brazo de Býl

-dijo que había salido de parranda- se burla y ese preciso momento la puerta de la celda se abre

Loki mira un par de ojos profundamente azules, cabello largo desaliñado por el tiempo, el hombre frente a él esta muy bien construido y pese al golpe dado por el guardia no aparta sus ojos, parpadea varios segundos intentando recobrar la compostura -¿este es el hombre?- pregunta a Býl

-Si, así que vámonos a merendar- actúa nervioso, no quiere que Loki este cerca de este tipo

La luz del sol afecta a su mirada -¿Quién eres?- cuestiona Thor detrás de los barrotes, hay una voz que le suena vagamente familiar -¿y la mujer?- su mirada se desvía a la joven de cabello negro y ojos turquesa, sus labios ligeramente rosados, la piel blanca pese al sol de Egipto

Býl sabe que no hay salida, y el hombre aparentemente no lo recuerda -soy un misionero dedicado a predicar el evangelio- comienza a decir mientras tira de Loki -y esta es mi hermana, Loki-

-no esta del todo mal- a Thor siempre le han gustado sus mujeres un poco mas voluptuosas, sin embargo, esta joven de pómulos afilados y estrechas caderas es bastante bonita a su propia manera

Loki se siente ofendido por este bruto -¿Cómo dijo?- que, si no es el misericordioso, dando todavía a este tonto el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse, Loki sabe exactamente como la ropa de mujer lo hace ver

-regreso en un momento- dice el guardia alejándose para detener una pelea al otro lado del pequeño patio de la prisión

Býl sabe que Loki tiene la atención del hombre -pregúntale de la caja- le susurra, será fácil obtener la información que quiere

-encontramos un… ¡Hey!- el desgraciado se atreve a no mirarlo a los ojos -hallamos su cajita y hemos venido a averiguar más de ella-

-no- dice Thor, por ninguna cara bonita volverá a ese lugar del demonio -vinieron a averiguar mas de Hamunaptra- pero es una oportunidad

.¿como lo sabes?- Loki no cree que este sujeto sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que es Hamunaptra incluso si lo golpeara en la cara

-allí encontré la caja, he estado ahí- tal vez pueda conseguir que estos dos los saquen de la cárcel, no necesita hacerles ninguna promesa

Býl se acerca hasta el hombre -¿Cómo sabemos que no es puro cuento?-

Thor enfoca mejor al hombre -¿nos hemos conocido?- sus facciones son más familiares

-no, es que me confunden con mucha gente- Býl se ríe nervioso

Thor finalmente lo recuerda así que le da un puñetazo en el rostro recibiendo un macanazo en su espalda que lo hace gruñir, una advertencia justa de los guardias

Loki se burla de su hermano, pero dejándolo de lado –¿es verdad que ha estado en Hamunaptra?-

Thor sonríe, a menudo suelen decirle que tiene una sonrisa como el sol -sí, he estado-

-¿jura?-

-a diario- es divertido ver la exasperación cruzando por esos ojos turquesa

-no quise decir-

-se lo que quiso decir-

Loki hace un puchero

Thor ríe -Estuve, donde Seti, la ciudad de los muertos-

No te desconcentres, se dice a sí mismo, los bíceps de este sujeto son enormes -¿podría decirme como llegar?- al fondo la pelea entre los reos parece no haber terminado, por lo que Loki aventurándose decide inclinarse mas cerca del hombre -me refiero al sitio exacto- añade

-¿quiere saber?- dice Thor divertido, obteniendo una afirmación -¿de verdad?- cuando obtiene otra respuesta positiva hace señas con el dedo para que la fémina se acerque, no sabe exactamente que pasa por su cabeza, tal vez demasiado tiempo lejos de la suave piel de una mujer o tal vez la idea de libertad, el caso es que toma la barbilla de ella para atraerla en un beso -¡pues sáqueme de aquí!-

Loki mira sorprendido mientras el hombre lucha contra los dos guardias en su celda, shockeado por los avances del otro, no se suponía que esto sucediera

-vamos señorita, no pierda el tiempo- grita Thor

Loki ve como los guardias se llevan a este sujeto, sopesando en su mente los pros y contras de lo que hará a continuación -¿A dónde lo llevan?-

-a la horca- responde el guardia que los llevo hasta ahí -parece que la parranda fue estupenda-

*****

Loki esta sentada junto al guardia quien parece ser el líder de la prisión -le daré 100 libras esterlinas si lo salva-

-señorita, yo pagaría 100 libras para que lo ahorcaran- dice con diversión

-200-

-continua- dice a los verdugos

-¡300!-

Thor gruñe mientras le ajustan la soga alrededor del cuello ¡que le esta tomando tanto tiempo a esa mujer?

-¿algún último deseo, cerdo?-

-si, zafa el nudo y déjame libre- se burla del guardia a su lado

-¡que lo deje ir!- grita a su líder

El otro al lado de Loki se burla profundamente

-500- continua Loki, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando durante toda su vida, no dejara que se la arrebaten tan fácilmente

-¿y qué más?- ríe con lascivia mientras acaricia el muslo de la joven ¿Qué tan blanca será su piel debajo de su falda -me siento muy solo- le susurra al oído

Loki abofetea sus manos lejos de él ¡No puede creer que Býl tuviera razón!

El resto de los prisioneros mira la acción de Loki, riéndose del viejo guardia, todos y cada uno de los prisioneros ríen fuertemente

-¡mátalo!- grita con el rostro enrojecido de colera

-¡no!- grita Loki, este imbécil

Thor se retuerce en la soga, intentando con las piernas alcanzar los pilares para levantarse y liberarse

-no se partió la nuca- se burla el sujeto –que lastima, ahora habrá que sofocarlo hasta que muera- la diversión escrita en sus facciones al ver la angustia de Loki

-él sabe llegar a Hamunaptra- este sonso debe conocer al menos lo que eso significa

-mentira- replica el guardia

-¡nunca miento!- eso es un eufemismo, pero este sujeto no necesita saberlo

-¿me estas diciendo que este cerdo impío sabe el camino a la ciudad de los muertos?- pregunta con incredulidad

-¡si!-

-¿de verdad?-

-¡si!- Loki ve una nueva oportunidad -si lo suelta, le daremos… el 10%-

-50%-

-20%-

-40%-

-30%- replica Loki

-¡25%!-

Lo tiene -trato hecho- dice el azabache

El guardia tarde se da cuenta de su error ¡eso es muy poco! Resignado estrecha la mano con la joven -¡suéltalo!- grita

Loki mira victorioso mientras dejan libre al sujeto

Al menos Thor es libre ahora

*****

El puerto de Gizeh es su próximo destino

-¿realmente crees que vendrá?- pregunta Loki a Býl, el vestido que porta es blanco impoluto, pero estorboso a su paso, pero lo necesita si quiere llegar a Hamunaptra

-sin duda, con la suerte que tengo- se burla Býl, pero cuando ve el desanimo en su hermano rectifica -conozco a su tipo, cumplen su palabra- dice agitando sus cejas a Loki con insinuación

-pues yo lo encuentro sucio, grosero y descarado- aprieta su maleta -no me gusta para nada- dice con petulancia

Býl casi quiere reírse, conociendo como conoce al menor

-¿de quien hablan?- dice Thor desde la espalda de la joven, mirándola con seriedad, se ha hecho un corte y recortado la barba y ella esta hablando mal de él ¡increíble!

-¿Qué día estupendo para una aventura? ¿no?- Býl se apresura a salvar a su pequeño hermano, Loki está prácticamente babeando, no cabe duda de que un buen baño y un corte pueden hacer maravillas

-sí, estupendo- resopla Thor

Býl se da cuenta que el rubio busca su cartera tras su palmada amistosa -jamás le robaría a un socio, socio- una mirada rápida y descubre a Loki aun embelesado con su compañero de aventura

-a propósito, no me tendrás rencor por…- y hace un movimiento de un golpe

Býl niega rápidamente -oh, no, es cosa de rutina-

Loki recobra sus pensamientos en ese momento -Sr. Odinson ¿me garantiza directamente que esto no es un cuento? Porque si no, se lo advierto…- voy a quitarme este maldito vestido y golpearlo hasta la muerte de no ser así

-¿me lo advierte?- Thor encuentra divertido que esta mujer que es ciertamente más pequeña que él intente amenazarlo -señorita, mis tropas tenían tanta fe en esa ciudad que cruzaron Libia y entraron a Egipto buscándola- toma un respiro -y cuando por fin llegamos solo encontramos sangre y arena- puede ver en los ojos turquesa que ella no esta impresionada por su historia -permítame su maleta- dice con resignación

Una vez que el hombre se aleja Býl se coloca junto a su hermano -Si tienes razón. Es sucio, grosero y descarado, no me gusta para nada-

Loki le da una larga y silenciosa mirada, pero eso no asusta a su hermano mayor, quien se limita a sonreírle tontamente

-muy buenos días a todos- se agrega una tercera voz

Loki hace una expresión de horror ante el viejo guardia -¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-protejo mi inversión, no faltaba más-

Ambos hermanos suspiran ante la inevitable compañía

*****

Los Medjai cometieron un error al dejar ir a Odinson, pero eso esta a punto de ser reparado

*****

Un grupo de amigos y viajeros se reúne en una mesa, un juego de cartas rápido para pasar el rato durante la cena y antes de acostarse

-Odinson, siéntate necesitamos uno más-

Thor deniega la invitación -me juego la vida, no la plata-

-¿nunca? ¿Y si apuesto 5000 a que llegamos a Hamunaptra antes que tú?- dice uno de ellos

-¿van a Hamunaptra?- pregunta con duda, a simplemente vista parecen un montón de turistas

-igual que ustedes- responde otro

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunta con duda

-él- dice el grupo señalando a Býl quien esta sentado a la mesa

-¿bueno? ¿apostamos?-

Thor mira a Býl -de acuerdo-

-¿Qué te da tanta confianza? El viejo guardia, Malekith pregunta

-¿Qué se las da a ustedes?- se burla

-tenemos ha alguien que ha ido- replica un rubio

-que casualidad- comienza Býl -Odinson ha…-

Thor lo jala por la camisa

-¿a quien le toca? ¿a mí?- Býleistr pregunta nervioso

-señores acepto la apuesta- dice, pues 5000 libras no le vienen mal a nadie -Býl, buenas noches- agrega mientras aprieta sus manos en los hombros del otro, seguro habrá marcas

Los Medjai son un grupo silencioso, se mueven como sombras en el agua del rio, acercándose en silencio hasta el barco

Loki salta en su asiento cuando una maleta cae encima de la mesa donde estaba leyendo

Thor se ríe ligeramente al ver sobresaltada a la joven -perdón, no quise asustarla- sabe que la sonrisa en su rostro es imposible de ocultar

Frunce el ceño -lo que me asusta es su mala educación- mira nuevamente a su libro

-¿sigue enojada por el beso?- se mofa, arqueando una ceja retando a la joven

-su tu consideras eso un beso- replica con diversión, puede ver el momento en que sus palabras surten efecto. La maleta se desdobla sobre la mesa -¿estoy confundida? ¿vamos a la guerra?- cuestiona mientras mira toda clase de armas

-señorita, hay algo allá, bajo la arena- Thor aún recuerda lo que vio y escucho

-sí, ciertamente espero hallar algo. Un libro, francamente, mi hermano Býleistr cree que hay un tesoro ¿tu que esperas encontrar?- pregunta tomando una daga entre sus manos

-en breve, algo maléfico. Los beduinos creen que Hamunaptra esta embrujada- Thor mira las elegantes manos de la joven, manos de pianista

-yo no creo en maleficios ni cuentos de hadas- dice mientras el rubio le quita la daga de entre sus manos -pero creo que allí hay enterrado un libro muy famoso. El libro de Amón Ra, donde aparecen los hechizos secretos del antiguo imperio- aparta un mechón de cabello negro, el entusiasmo vibra en sus venas -por eso desde joven me interese en Egipto-

Thor esta embelesado por los orbes turquesa, brillando bajo el cielo nocturno

-por eso vine aquí, ha sido la meta de mi vida- concluye con una sonrisa tímida, no suele hablar de esto con nadie

El rubio carraspea desde su embelesamiento -y aunque el libro es de oro eso no le interesa-

Loki ríe abiertamente -conoces la historia- dice con emoción

-conozco mi tesoro- rectifica Thor, viendo como la joven lentamente se apaga ante sus palabras

-a propósito ¿Por qué me beso?- cuestiona, pues el suceso ha dado vueltas por su cabeza

-iban a ahorcarme, me pareció una buena idea- responde sin pensar

Loki frunce el ceño con enojo y fastidio en igual medida. Toma su libro mientras se levanta alejándose de la mesa, ha tenido suficiente de esta farsa

-¿Qué?- pregunta Thor mientras mira a la joven irse -¿Qué dije?-

Thor escucha un ruido proveniente detrás de un montón de maletas, se levanta a investigar encontrando a un polizón a bordo

-¡que sorpresa!- dice el sujeto, su espalda es puesta contra las maletas -¡amigo mío! ¡estas vivo! Me quede muy preocupado

-vaya, mi buen amigo Fandral, te voy a matar- le apunta con el arma

-¡piensa en mis hijos!- dice el rubio cenizo

-no tienes- Thor lo sabe

-podría tener- dice, porque ha tenido amoríos, muchos

-¡cállate!- Odinson entonces se da cuenta -eres el guía de los americanos ¡no me sorprende!- suspira -¿Qué estas tramando? ¿dejarlos tirados en el desierto para que se pudran?-

-desgraciadamente, no. Estos americanos son listos- dice Fandral con fastidio -me pagan una mitad ahora y la otra al regreso, no tengo más remedio-

-gajes del oficio- se burla Thor, es lo menos que merece el idiota después de lo que le hizo

-nunca creíste en la existencia de Hamunaptra ¿Por qué quieres volver?-

-¿ves esa muchacha?- dice Thor mirando a Loki quien esta acariciando a uno de los camellos que van a bordo -me salvo la vida- el azabache elige este momento para irse de la escena

-siempre has tenido mas bolas que sesos- se burla Fandral, no es que no vea el atractivo de la joven, comienza a reír mientras Thor lo secunda

El mas alto le rodea con un brazo los hombros, riéndose juntos -adiós, Fandral- y lo toma de la camisa mientras lo arroja por la borda

-¡Odinson!- grita desde el agua

Thor se percata de las pisadas de agua que hay sobre la cubierta

*****

Loki finalmente se ha deshecho de su vestido, descansando en su bata tranquilamente en su camarote -George Bembridge en el 1860- lee en voz alta, tratando de concentrarse -en 1865 con…- dice mientras toma una de sus camisas la cual se le escurre de los dedos cuando intenta ponerla en el pechero -¡Por dios, ese beso no fue nada del otro mundo!- se reprende, Loki ha tenido encuentros con mujeres…y hombres

Decide cepillarse el cabello frente a su tocador cuando algo rueda bajo sus pies, con hastió se inclina para recogerlo y cuando se levanta ve en el espejo un reflejo que no debería estar ahí. Sus cuerdas bucales arden mientras grita, el hombre de negro se apresura a amenazarlo con una daga

-¿Dónde está el mapa?-

Sabe que necesita alejarlo si pretende defenderse de este extraño -ahí- murmura

-¿y la llave? ¿Dónde está la llave?-

-¿la llave? ¿Qué llave?- no tiene idea de que esta hablando, necesita alejar la cuchilla afilada de su garganta

-¡Loki!- grita Thor mientras abre la puerta del camarote, arma en mano

Genial, piensa el azabache, cuando el hombre de negro decide tomarlo como rehen llevando mas cerca su afilada navaja. Una cuarta figura entra a escena, compartiendo tiros con Thor mientras Loki se ve arrastrado, una lampara cae ocasionando que se incendie uno de los sillones del camarote, Loki aprovecha la distracción atacando a su agresor con cera caliente de una vela cercana, para su suerte cae contra su rostro alejándolo finalmente de él

Thor resguarda a Loki detrás de si mientras la saca de la habitación, no hay tiempo para detenerse en el camisón que está usando

-¡se quedó el mapa!- grita Loki intentando volver

Thor lo detiene -calma- dice mientras la tira del brazo -yo soy el mapa, todo está aquí- señala en su cabeza mientras se alejan por el pasillo

Loki espera que eso sea cierto -¡que consuelo!- dice como burla

Býl llega una vez que el dúo se ha ido, percatándose del incendio y el extraño en el camarote, empuja a este ultimo por accidente al sillón encendido, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Toma la caja y huye del pobre hombre quien se ha prendido fuego

La cubierta se ve sumida en caos mientras intenta huir, los hombres de negro atacan a quien intente salvarse. A tiros Thor arrastra a Loki, con una maleta llena de armas, lanza al azabache al agua después de preguntarle si sabe nadar

Cuando intenta saltar un hombre lo detiene, aunque logra quitarlo de su camino

Malekith se acerca a Thor -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunta

-Thor solo dice -no se mueva, traeré ayuda- y con eso salta al rio

El viejo guardia se queda en el barco rodeado de fuego, esperando por la ayuda, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta que la única salvación es de hecho saltar

Býl se encuentra al grupo de americanos, quien parece tener las cosas bajo control, a excepción del incendio que se extiende. Uno de ellos mata al hombre que perseguía a Býl, justo cuando el barco explota todos son empujados de vuelta al rio.

*****

Thor camina ignorando el ansia de mirar más allá del rabillo de su ojo, puede escuchar a Loki quejarse

-hemos perdido todo, las herramientas, el equipo, toda mi ropa- bufa, tendrá que comprar algo y ni siquiera tiene dinero encima

El rubio gruñe, justo eso es lo menos que quiere pensar, la escasez de ropa de la joven

-¡Odinson!- grita Fandral a orillas del rio -por lo visto tengo todos los caballos- deja que Thor se quede con su bella adquisición

-¡Hey Fandral!- grita el rubio de vuelta -por lo visto estas del lado equivocado del rio- se burla, porque pueden tener cierta desventaja, pero los americanos tardaran días en cruzar el rio

Fandral patea contra el agua, Thor tiene razón

*****

-¿Qué?- pregunta Loki mientras se saca la bata de dormir, adiós a sus mejores ropas

Thor se queda ahí, embobado mirando la piel blanca impoluta, parece mármol contra el sol -eres un chico- dice como una afirmación

Loki mira su propia desnudez, una mano contra su abdomen plano, por supuesto Thor iba a notarlo ahora -¿y?- pregunta con la voz afilada, una advertencia escondida, ha tenido esta clase de charlas antes, sin tanta luz de por medio cabe agregar

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso?- sabe que los hombres no son hermosos, per se, guapos o tal vez atractivos, el mismo lo ha escuchado, pero Loki es algo más, hay un bello rubor adornando sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir menos pálido, y al parecer dicho rubor se extiende debajo de su cuello

Loki solo aparta la mirada, alejándose para exprimir sus ropas en el rio, necesita estar lo mas seco posible si van a llegar a los mercados, al menos Býl fue lo suficientemente inteligente para alejar a Malekith de su lado

Thor mira hipnotizado al azabache, parece casi irreal en el paisaje egipcio

-¿piensas quedarte a babear todo el día?- dice, avergonzado por la mirada descarada de los ojos azules, las pupilas dilatas del rubio pueden ser una distracción suficiente para impedirles llegar a su destino

El rubio carraspea, girándose para permitir algo de privacidad al otro -deberíamos alcanzar al resto-

-eso es lo que dije- sonríe Loki, divertido de que el rubio parezca desconcertado con él, al menos es una buena manera de verlo

*****

-¡Quiero cuatro, no una manada!- grita Malekith, pues un hombre pretende rentarle varios camellos -Odinson, imagina ¡que estafador!-

-págale y olvídalo- murmura el rubio a Býl

-no puedo creer el precio de estos piojosos, dice mientras saca dinero de su billetera

-si que bien- dice Thor -nos los habría regalado ¿sabes? Solo bastaba con darle a tu hermano- murmura obteniendo un ceño fruncido de Býl

-espero no te este metiendo con él, si sabes lo que te conviene- dice en advertencia, el último imbécil que intento tratar mal a Loki le arranco un diente, pero resulto mucho peor con la quijada desviada y la nariz rota -aunque hubiese sido una oferta tentadora ¿no?-

Loki fue llevado por un grupo de mujeres en cuanto llegaron al mercado, Thor no sabe si ellas miraron debajo de sus ropajes, pero esta seguro de que deberían haberlo hecho para no presentarlo ante él. El azabache porta un traje típico de la región, velo incluido

Increíble, piensa sin decirlo en voz alta, no le dará el gusto a Býl.

Reanudan su trayecto a camello, atravesando la arena, aguantando las quejas constantes de Býl y las inoportunas canciones de Malekith.

*****

-Buenos días, amigo- dice Fandral con sorna, se han encontrado a los pies de la ciudad, pero aun falta que amanezca para saber exactamente donde esta

-recuerda Odinson, 5000 al que llegue primero-

-prepárense- dice Thor a Loki y Býl

El azabache menor lo mira confundido, su velo olvidado, al menos le han dado pantalones para sus ropas -¿para qué?- cuestiona confundido

-nos revelaran el camino- Thor suspira mientras el sol toca la ciudad -otra vez a lo mismo- dice con pesar

Todos corren en dirección a la ciudad, unos a caballo y otros a camello-

-Adiós, socio- se burla Thor tirando de Fandral de su caballo

-bien merecido- dice el azabache a su lado, ambos galopando al frente del grupo, Thor parece consternado por su buen manejo del camello, logrando incluso superarlo en el camino

Al final el pequeño grupo de cuatro es quien gana. Sin embargo, eso no les da una ventaja sobre el terreno, pues el grupo de americanos cuenta con gente y herramientas

-¿sabrán mas que nosotros?- pregunta uno al otro

-los guía una mujer- se burla -¿Qué sabe una mujer?- descarta las probabilidades

El primero duda por varios segundos, pero al final decide, que incluso si saben más no cuentan con las herramientas adecuadas para proceder

*****

-esta es la estatua de Anubis, tiene las piernas enterradas- Loki tiene un espejo entre manos, solo hay un uso para este por los antiguos egipcios, iluminar los interiores -según los expertos hay un lugar secreto que esconde el libro de Amón-Ra- el más joven suspira mientras ve a Býl fallar en reflejar el sol en el espejo

Thor carraspea acercándose al joven -¿y estos viejos espejos?-

-espejos antiguos- dice Loki -es un antiguo truco egipcio, ya verás- intenta sonar ameno, pero no han cruzado palabra desde el rio

-esto es para ti- dice nervioso entregando un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela, cuando los orbes turquesa lo miran desconcertados agrega -se lo tomé prestado a los americanos, pensé que podrías necesitarlo- la mirada silenciosa sigue sobre él haciéndolo sentir incomodo -para cuando… tu sabes- y hace un gesto con las manos, se aleja nervioso recibiendo una segunda mirada de Malekith -¿Qué miras?- cuestiona molesto

Loki mira dentro del paquete, herramientas suficientes para excavar las ruinas sin afectarlas, será suficiente. Se ríe divertido por la actuación de Thor

*****

Finalmente logran entrar a una de las cámaras, no ha sido pisada en mas de 3000 años, han repartido algunas antorchas, pero aun no son suficientes para alumbrar la cámara subterránea. El hedor esta presente en el ambiente, Loki alcanza uno de los espejos, logrando sumar algo de luz

-buen truco- le sonríe Thor

Loki mira a su alrededor -¡dios mío! Estamos en el sah-netjer- dice ignorando al rubio -es la sala preparatoria-

-¿preparatoria para qué?-

-para pasar a la otra vida- responde Loki como si no fuese obvio

-para las momias, aquí las embalsamaban- agrega Býl, antorcha en mano

Comienzan a caminar entre los pasillos cubiertos de arena y telarañas, pueden escuchar algo moviéndose detrás de las paredes

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Býl

-escarabajos-

-¿Cómo que escarabajos? Odio los escarabajos- murmura Malekith

-¡las piernas de Anubis!- anuncia Loki con emoción -el compartimiento secreto tiene que estar escondido aquí-

Pero escuchan algo acercarse, Odinson toma su arma mientras empuja a Loki detrás de él, cuando decide averiguar que es se encuentran frente a frente con el grupo de americanos

-por poco nos matan del susto- dice uno de ellos

-igualmente- se burla Thor mientras tira del seguro de su arma, Býl a su lado porta una igual

-eso es mío- dice un joven con lentes reconociendo el paquete en los brazos de Loki

-me parece que no- lo detiene Thor mientras le apunta

-tal vez esté equivocado- replica retrocediendo

-bueno, que la pasen bien, señores tenemos mucho trabajo- Loki comienza, seria una perdida terrible si todos comienzan a disparar en este espacio estrecho

-lárguense es nuestro- replica otro

-llegamos primero- dice con enojo, no ha atravesado medio Egipto para esto, cuando todos vuelven a apuntarse se da cuenta que hablar con estos neandertales es una perdida de tiempo y saliva

-esta estatua es nuestra, amigo- agrega otro americano

-no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte, amigo- responde el rubio, demasiado orgulloso para aceptar una retirada, además claro que Loki ha hablado demasiado de la estatua de Anubis y parecía genuinamente emocionado por ella

Mientras discuten el azabache se da cuenta de una irregularidad en el suelo, así como de rastros de algo sumamente familiar -por todos los cielos, niños pórtense bien, si todos queremos jugar debemos aprender a compartir- era algo que solía decirles Farbauti -podemos excavar en otro lado- dice mirando a Thor mientras baja el arma

Thor acepta a regañadientes

*****

Mientras continúan excavando Býl y Thor pueden escuchar a Loki hablar sin parar -según los jeroglíficos estamos debajo de la estatua, saldremos entre las piernas- dice ayudando a ambos con un pico golpeando directamente a la tierra sobre sus cabezas

-cuando se duerman los yanquis- comienza Býl -sin ofender-

-de acuerdo- responde Thor

-nos robaremos el libro-

-¿hallaremos el sitio secreto?- Thor tira con una palanca la tierra cae alrededor de los tres

-si los malditos americanos no nos ganan- da una mirada breve a Thor -sin ofender- agrega con una sonrisa tímida

-de acuerdo- sonríe a la par

Býl mira en otra dirección, intentando no vomitar por la obviedad de los coqueteos -¿Dónde se metió nuestro amigo?-

*****

Malekith se arrastra entre los pasillos esperando encontrar los tesoros ahí escondidos y no compartirlos con alguien. Encuentra incrustadas joyas de oro azul en una pared tallada

Mientras el trio de americanos y sus compañeros intentan abrir el sarcófago que encontraron, uno de ellos detiene a otro, instándolo a dejar que los trabajadores lugareños hagan el trabajo, mucho se ha contado sobre las maldiciones de las momias.

Seti I no era ningún estúpido, y los tres pobres desgraciados que se apresuran a abrir dicho sarcófago son rociados con ácido, sus cuerpos se derriten como la cera al calor.

*****

-entonces sacaban las tripas y las metían en frascos- dice Thor, incapaz de saber si sentirse asqueado o intrigado

-luego el corazón ¿sabes cómo sacaban el cerebro?-

Býl hace una cara de disgusto ante la palabrería de su hermano -no quiero saberlo-

-metían unas tenazas al rojo vivo por la nariz revolvían todo y lo sacaban por la nariz- dice mientras da vuelta a su pequeño cincel

Odinson aun no sabe si emocionarse porque esta ha sido la conversación mas larga que han tenido ambos o comenzar a vomitar en un rincón -habrá dolido- dice tocando su nariz, eso suena espantoso

-son momias, la persona esta muerta- Loki cree que tal vez se haya excedido un poco con lo explicito

-si no salgo vivo de aquí no me apunten para momia- se burla Thor

-igual- dice Býl mientras agita un palo de golf contra una pelota, esta rebota por la habitación haciendo caer un montón de arena y con ello otro sarcófago

-oh por dios, estaba sepultado a los pies de Anubis- Loki no puede entender porque alguien haría eso -habrá sido alguien muy importante o… habrá hecho algo sumamente malo-

*****

Malekith no cabe de gozo dentro de si mismo, el oro azul es algo escaso y muy caro, sin darse cuenta una de las pequeñas figuras cae a sus pies, revelando así que no son precisamente joyería. Sin embargo, demasiado ocupado como esta no nota cuando el escarabajo se mete a su ropa, solo se percata de ello cuando esta dentro hurgando debajo de su piel, arrastrándose dentro de sus entrañas.

Asustado corre sin sentido, buscando ayuda para liberarse de esta alimaña

*****

-¿y quien es?- pregunta Býl con curiosidad

-aquel que no debe ser nombrado- dice Loki, esto comienza a darle mala espina

-esto parece una cerradura- dice Thor apartando un montón de arena de un viejo hueco

-no querían que saliera- Býl se alarma

-¿no me digas? Nos tomara un mes abrirlo sin la llave- Thor suspira, están atorados con el descubrimiento

Loki se da cuenta que la estrella de ocho picos es inusualmente familiar –¿una llave?- piensa unos segundos hasta que -¡una llave! A eso se refería- recuerda al hombre del barco

-eso es mío- reprende Býl cuando ve lo que Loki tiene entre manos, la caja antigua que tenia el mapa de Hamunaptra

Loki inserta la llave en la ranura, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Malekith irrumpe en la sala, gritando de dolor a grado tal que se estrella contra una pared, se queda quieto y en silencio. Býl y Thor comprueban al hombre, ha muerto.

Deciden entonces salir nuevamente a la superficie

-¿de qué habrá muerto?- pregunta Loki

-¿viste lo que comía?- se burla Býl intentando calmar los ánimos

-nuestros amigos también sufrieron sus contratiempos- dice Thor mientras se sienta junto a la hoguera que construyeron los hermanos -tres de sus trabajadores…se derritieron-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Loki

-en un baño de salitre, les salto a presión- suspira el rubio -como una especie de trampa antigua-

-quizás el sitio este maldito de verdad- murmura Býl, una ráfaga de aire pasa apagando la llama de la hoguera, como si no tuvieran ya suficiente

-¡no sean tontos!- murmura Loki mientras se mueve de su lugar para volver a avivar el fuego

-¿no crees en maldiciones?- dice Thor con diversión

-creo en lo que puedo ver y tocar- dice por encima de su hombro, por alguna extraña razón eso parece encender al rubio -eso si existe- dice mientras carraspea volviendo su atención al fuego

-yo creo en estar preparado- replica Thor mientras prepara su rifle

-si bueno, veamos en que creía nuestro amigo- dice Býl intentando no sentirse incomodo en el intercambio, revisa la bolsa de Malekith, cuando aparta la mano alarmado hace mirar a ambos en su dirección -una botella rota, Whisky Glenlivit de 12 años- al menos solo se ha mojado un par de dedos -habrá sido un apestoso, pero tenia buen gusto- se empina la botella, será mejor que ser la tercera rueda en el lio amoroso de su hermano menor

Thor vislumbra algo extraño en el campamento americano -ten y no se muevan de aquí- dice mientras le entrega su rifle a Loki

-¡no! Espera, no me dejes aquí- replica el azabache menor

Býl resopla -Lo ¿no te acaban de decir que no te muevas de aquí? ¡Lo!-

Los Medjai tienen una misión, una sola que rige toda su existencia, proteger a Egipto de la desgracia del sumo sacerdote -no derramaremos mas sangre- dice su líder, su piel parece brillar en otro al igual que sus ojos, sus cabellos son negros -váyanse de aquí sino quieren morir- advierte -tienen un día- y con eso se aleja con sus compañeros de vuelta a las sombras del desierto

Thor mira a Loki, sorprendido de que el joven sepa siquiera disparar un arma, ha tomado el rifle entre sus manos con determinación en su mirada

-¡esto lo demuestra! El tesoro de Seti esta enterrado en la arena- se regocija Fandral

-para que actuaran así, tiene que existir- concuerda el trio de amigos americanos

-no, estos son hombres del desierto. Atesoran el agua, no el oro- Thor lo sabe ¿de que sirve el oro mientras mueres de sed entre la arena?

-mira tal vez de noche podríamos combinar fuerzas- se acerca el sujeto de anteojos hasta Thor y Loki

*****

Býl duerme abrazado del Whisky, mientras Loki y Thor continúan despiertos

-oye, campeón, trata un gancho de izquierda- instruye mientras le enseña a Loki a dar un golpe, el azabache este algo tambaleante -levántalo, así mismo- reacomoda el puño del menor

-con ganas, pega aquí-

-¡con fuerza!- grita Loki, un borracho jovial que trastabilla en su paso y termina cayendo al suelo, por suerte un par de brazos lo sostienen antes de estrellarse

Thor lo ayuda a sentarse de vuelta junto a la hoguera -bebamos otro trago- el alcohol poco puede afectarlo, pero al parecer no es lo mismo para Loki

-a diferencia de mi hermano, Thor, yo se cuando decir que no- Loki puede sentir el calor del alcohol arrastrándose por su piel, al menos el frio de la noche es mas tolerable, se empina la botella

Thor se ríe ligeramente -y a diferencia de tu hermano, yo no te entiendo-

Loki se ríe, un sonido jovial y cantarina -lo sé, estas preguntándote ¿Qué hace un lugar como yo en un chico como este?-

El rubio se ríe, definitivamente el mas joven ha tenido suficiente por esta noche -sí, algo así-

-llevo Egipto en la sangre- dice mientras se levanta la camisa de lino, mostrando su pálida muñeca -veras, mi padre, fue un explorador muy famoso- toma el relicario donde guarda la fotografía de sus padres, para mostrarla mejor se acerca un poco mas dentro del espacio de Thor -quería tanto a Egipto que se caso con mi madre que era egipcia y una mujer muy intrépida- hace mucho que no ha hablado de ellos

-entiendo a su padre, a su madre y a Býl ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?- a Thor no le parece obvio porque Loki vendría a un lugar como este, su hermano parece estar en busca del tesoro y tal vez la fama, pero el fácil ver que el joven no desea ninguna de estas cosas

-mira, no seré ni exploradora, ni intrépida ni buscare tesoros o sabre de escopetas, Sr. Odinson, pero estoy orgulloso de lo que soy- sabe que esta levantando la voz, pero necesita que este tonto mequetrefe entienda

-¿de ser qué?- Thor trata de no reírse de Loki siendo serio

-soy un bibliotecario- dice con orgullo

Thor no esta seguro si Loki es de hecho un bibliotecario, así que solo lo mira en silencio mientras el azabache vuelve a invadir su espacio personal

-y voy a darte un beso, Sr. Odinson-

Thor realmente no cree que llegue tan lejos considerando su estado actual -puedes llamarme Thor- dice con una sonrisa pícara, pero una vez mas el joven lo sorprende, el beso es breve, casi casto, sus labios son suaves y Thor pronto se siente adicto a ellos.

Alienta a Loki a subir a su regazo mientras vuelve a besarlo una y otra y otra vez, prolongando el tiempo para separarse, Thor comienza a serpentear sus manos sobre la ropa del mas joven obteniendo suspiros suaves de los labios delgados -¿Loki?- cuestiona intrigado cuando el silencio de la noche hace eco, da una mirada a su compañero para descubrir que el azabache se ha quedado dormido.

Se burla de su suerte, pues los sugestivos sonidos de su acompañante han despertado mas que un agradable calor en él, mientras suspira pasa una mano sobre su rostro, un último beso sobre el pelo negro y se levanta para alejarse a resolver cierto problema en un sitio más privado

*****

-La muerte alada y veloz acecha al que abra este cofre- lee el Sr. Anderson en voz alta para el trio de amigos americanos, han descubierto un pequeño cofre cuyo contenido aun es incierto

Los trabajadores se remueven nerviosos ante la caída de las llamaradas de las antorchas

-hay alguien, el no-muerto que si volviera a la vida se vería obligado a cumplir con la maldición-

-pues no resucitaremos a nadie- dice uno de ellos a modo de burla

-matara a todos los que abran el cofre y asimilara sus órganos y fluidos. Y al hacerlo, se reconstruirá y dejará de ser no-muerto, y será una plaga sobre la tierra-

Fandral comienza a alejarse, comprendiendo la magnitud de las palabras -la maldición- dice con miedo

-que estúpido tan supersticioso- se burla el americano de gafas mientras comienza a abrir la caja, una nube blanca cubre al trio tras abrirlo

*****

-¡este es el sueño de mi vida!- dice Loki con emoción

-¿sueñas con muertos?- no puede evitar replicar Thor, parece que ni siquiera recuerda nada de la noche anterior

-han borrado los conjuros sagrados- dice sin prestarle atención al rubio, tal vez tenga resaca por el Whisky, Býl puede tener mal humor por la misma causa -ha este hombre lo condenaron en esta vida y en la otra-

-que lastima- agrega con sarcasmo, tal vez haya leído mal las señales, lo cual no es culpa de Loki

-voy a llorar- dice Býl mientras intenta abrir el sarcófago -pues veamos quien está ahí adentro- gira la llave y con ayuda de Thor comienza a tirar con fuerza

-¡odio estas cosas!- Loki agrega al ver la expresión de horror tallada en el rostro de la momia

-¿debería verse así?

-nunca había visto algo parecido todavía parece…- Loki sabe que es imposible

-¿vivo?- agrega Býl, ambos han visto las momias suficientes para saber que esto no es normal

-tiene mas de tres mil años y parece que aún está descomponiéndose-

-mira eso- dice Thor señalando la tapa que cubría a la momia, el interior está marcado -¿Qué te parece?-

-dios mío, esas marcas parecen hechas con las uñas-Loki se da cuenta entonces -a este hombre lo enterraron vivo- hay un escrito -la muerte es solo el principio-

El trio mira con intriga a la momia ¿Qué podría haber hecho que mereciera tal castigo?

*****

Mientras tanto el grupo de americanos descubre que el libro de los muertos existe, y aunque algunos esperaban ver oro rebosando de las paredes, este es un tesoro en si mismo, aunque no es lo que esperaban o quieren.

Por fortuna para ellos se revela un compartimiento secreto donde se escondían vasijas de oro, cada uno de ellos toma una.

*****

Loki se da cuenta que el Sr. Anderson tiene el libro, pero para abrirlo necesitara la llave que esta en su poder -miren lo que encontré- dice mientras se acerca al grupo

-este es su sitio- le gruñe Thor a Fandral -ahora- murmura haciendo que el otro se aleje enseguida

-restos de escarabajos, carnívoros- dice con emoción -dentro del sarcófago de nuestro amigo, pueden vivir por años alimentándose de un cadáver- mira mientras Thor toma uno de los fósiles -pero nuestro amigo estaba vivo cuando se lo comieron-

-¿alguien los enterró con él y se lo comieron vivo poco a poco?- pobre sujeto, como si no pudiera ser peor, Thor suspira

-mordida a mordida- se mofa Loki, el horror escrito en los ojos azules

-no era un tipo muy popular- Býl esta desanimado, pues aun siguen sin encontrar oro alguno

-se habrá propasado con la hija del faraón- se burla Thor, dándose cuenta de que a Loki le gusta hacerlo sentir incomodo

Loki arquea una ceja no muy divertido por la insinuación -según lo que he leído nuestro amigo sufrió el hom-dai, el peor de los suplicios usados contra los peores sacrílegos. Pero yo creía que nunca se había efectuado-

-suena mal-

Loki asiente -le tenían tanto miedo que nunca lo usaban. Esta escrito que si alguna victima del hom-dai llegara a resucitar traería consigo las diez plagas de Egipto-

*****

Es mientras todos duermen que Loki aprovecha el descuido para robar el libro de los muertos

Thor lo mira pasar a su lado -eso es robas ¿lo sabes no?- cuestiona desde su lugar, aun recostado

-según mi hermano y tu se llama “pedir prestado”- replica Loki

-creí que el libro de Amón-Ra era de oro- Thor se levanta desde su lugar acercándose al azabache

-así es, este no es el libro de Amón-Ra. Es el libro de los muertos-

-¿deberías estar jugando con él?-

Loki rueda los ojos -es un libro, nada malo ha sucedido por leer uno- responde con simpleza, ignorando el breve beso que cae contra su hombro, Thor esta demasiado cerca, una vez mas la llama de su hoguera disminuye por un viento salido de ningún lugar -esto sucede con demasiada frecuencia- descarta Loki mientras abre la primera pagina

-¿Qué dice?- murmura el rubio

Loki comienza a leer -habla del día y la noche- continua en voz alta para Thor…

Un grito aterrador los estremece a ambos mientras el Sr. Anderson despierta -¡No!- grita con impotencia -¡no debes leerlo!-

El cielo se estremece vertiginosamente, la silueta de la luna se cubre con una mancha negra. Langostas se ciernen sobre ellos devorándolo todo a su paso. Todos huyen al interior de las cámaras, dejando atrás al joven americano de antojos quien sin estos no puede ver nada mas allá de su nariz

Con miedo avanza apoyándose de las paredes hasta que un ruido extraño lo hace mirar en todas direcciones, apunta su arma, asustado de lo que hay mas allá. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y todo se vuelve negro.

*****

Thor camina con los hermanos siguiéndolos de cerca, los escarabajos atraviesan la arena obligando al grupo a correr y esconderse, por suerte para ellos las salientes logran salvarlos.

Desafortunadamente Loki es arrastrado a una cámara oculta que lo lleva hasta el Sr. Burns, el americano de anteojos, el hombre esta visiblemente perturbado, pues alguien le ha arrebatado los ojos

Loki retrocede asustado de la visión frente a él, topándose frente a frente con la momia que acababan de descubrir ese día. Retrocede con temor, lejos de la creatura mientras ve retorcerse al Sr. Burns -por favor, no me deje-

-¡Anksunamún?- pregunta la creatura

*****

-¡maldita sea! Es una trampa, tiene que haber una palanca o algo- Thor toca las paredes alrededor de la saliente donde vieron a Loki desaparecer

Býl sostiene una antorcha cerca de él

-¡corran!- grita uno de los americanos, asustado mientras huye en dirección contraria a donde se encuentran

-corre- confirma Thor, es probable que los escarabajos hayan vuelto, o algo mucho peor se esté acercando

*****

-Anksunamún, mi amor, ven conmigo- murmura la creatura

Loki esta en shock, entre mirar a esta momia que parece caerse a pedazos y poder por fin escuchar el sonido del egipcio antiguo, solo espera que alguien lo encuentre pronto

-¡ahí estas! ¡no es momento de jugar al escondite!- grita Thor mientras cruza por el pasillo aledaño, se acerca rápidamente para tirar de Loki con él, necesitan salir de aquí ahora

Loki lo mira como si fuera un inepto, mientras vuelve a regresar su mirada a la creatura frente a ambos

Thor da un alarido de sorpresa, prepara su confiable escopeta disparando en el pecho de la cosa -¡vámonos!- insta a Loki a continuar caminando mientras la creatura se retuerce en el suelo, al frente Býl y los que quedan del grupo de americanos corren en la misma dirección que el dúo

Los Medjai esperan por los invasores a las afueras de la ciudad, su líder mira con desaprobación al grupo -les dije que se fueran o morirían- suspira -se negaron, ahora quizás nos hayan matado a todos. Han liberado a un ser que hemos temido por más de tres mil años-

-lo mate- replica Thor, harto ya este sequito

El hombre se ríe -no hay arma mortal capaz de matarlo, no es de este mundo- y les hacen entrega del Sr. Burns

-¡miserables!-

-¿Qué le han hecho?-

Cuestionan sus amigos

-lo rescatamos antes de que acabara de matarlo, ahora váyanse antes de que él los mate a todos- y ordena a sus hombres entrar donde reside la momia -tenemos que hallar la manera de destruirlo-

-ya les dije, lo maté- vuelve a decir Thor

Cansado Heimdall los mira -presten atención, este engendro trae la muerte, no comerá, no dormirá y no se detendrá-

*****

Fandral quien se ha separado del resto termina encontrándose con la creatura, para su fortuna su conocimiento de distintos rezos (y lenguas), lo salva de la muerte, pues al parecer la creatura identifica uno de ellos como el idioma de los esclavos.

*****

El grupo huye de regreso a El Cairo, dentro del fuerte Brydon, la tormenta se vislumbra sobre sus cabezas

-dijiste que no creías en cuentos de hadas- dice Thor mientras sostiene las camisas de Loki en sus manos, definitivamente es momento de irse

-pero al ver un cadáver de tres mil años que habla y camina,- Loki apenas tiene tiempo de quitar a su gata, Hela, del camino de Thor, quien esta arrojando sus pertenencias en una maleta -cambie de opinión- termina, sacando las prendas, no se esta yendo sin detener a la maldita cosa

-¡olvídalo!- Thor toma un paquete de libros para agregarlo a la maleta -despídete de todos, nos vamos-

-No, no nos vamos- dice Loki, tomando sus libros para sacarlos

-Si, si nos vamos- puntúa Thor

-nosotros lo despertamos y debemos detenerlo- Thor pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Thor antes de que continúe intentando hacer su maleta

-¿nosotros? ¿Quién se puso a leer el libro? Te lo advertí- replica, elevando la voz un poco más de lo adecuado

-¡bien! Fui yo- gruñe al rubio -lo desperté y voy a detenerlo, puedes irte si quieres- y con ello señala la puerta de su habitación

Thor suspira fuertemente, frustrado -¿Cómo? Tu lo escuchaste, no hay arma mortal que lo detenga-

-pues hallaremos una que sea inmortal- encuentra divertido que, pese a las réplicas, el rubio aún se encuentre girando por la habitación, intentando que todas las pertenencias de Loki quepan en una maleta, buena suerte con eso, el único problema es que será a él a quien le toque reacomodar

-otra vez en plural- murmura Thor

-escúchame, hay que hacer algo- finalmente decide cerrar la maleta, aunque lo hace sobre los dedos anchos de Thor, no se está disculpando -esta maldición se regara por toda la tierra-

-¿y eso es asunto mío?- grita enojado

-es asunto de todos- Loki lo reta mientras el rubio se mete en su espacio personal, incluso si el otro es mas alto y robusto no le dará el gusto de empequeñecerse

-mira Loki, aprecio que hallas salvado mi vida- comienza Thor, cansado de esta tontería -pero yo solo acorde llevarte y traerte, y eso hice ¡se acabó el contrato!-

Loki siente la furia arder desde sus entrañas -¡ahora soy un contrato!-

El rubio gruñe molesto, tal vez eso no sonó bien -o vienes conmigo, o te quedas a salvar al mundo ¡decide!-

-me quedare- concluye Loki, tomando la maleta de la mesa y dándole la espalda a Thor, que haga lo que quiera, ya no es más su asunto

-¡bien!- Thor no comprende como una persona puede ser así de necia, abandona la habitación recibiendo el trato silencioso del azabache

*****

Odinson decide entonces ir al bar del hotel, encontrándose con un viejo amigo ex aviador británico, el hombre participo en la primera guerra mundial. Ahí encuentra a Býl a quien presenta al hombre, el trio comienza a beber en la barra

-Loki siempre ha sido…- Thor intenta encontrar una palabra amable para describirlo

Býl se ríe con ganas -siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer-

-el barco no zarpa hasta mañana- el dúo que queda de americanos llega hasta ellos

-se van con el rabo entre las patas- dice Býl, aun divertido

-claro ¿a ti qué? No tienes a un cadáver persiguiéndote- agrega el otro

Býl brinda, el hombre tiene razón

-¿Cómo esta su amigo?- pregunta Thor

-le arrancaron los ojos y la lengua ¿Cómo estarías tu?-

*****

Si algo le ha enseñado la vida a Fandral es a hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir, ya sea roban, estafando o traicionando, es por ello por lo que cuando lleva a la creatura hasta el Sr. Burns no tiene remordimiento mientras este lo asesina, mejor él que yo, es todo en lo que puede pensar

*****

Brindan con un trago, pero inmediatamente lo escupen

-eso me supo como a…- Býl se ha involucrado en demasiadas peleas para que le hayan roto los labios o el interior de las mejillas más de una vez

-sangre- agrega Thor mientras mira la fuente del lugar tornarse de rojo

-y las aguas de Egipto se tornaron rojas y se volvieron sangre- recita Býl, está escrita como una de las plagas de Egipto

-esta aquí- Thor lo sabe, sucedió lo mismo con los escarabajos y las langostas

*****

Loki busca entre sus libros alguno que pueda decirle como parar a la momia

-¡Loki!-

Él arque una ceja al rubio -oh, no te has ido aun-

Thor sonríe de forma forzada, olvidando la pequeña escaramuza de antes -tenemos un problema-

El cielo se estremece y comienzan a descender bolas de fuego

Ambos huyen del patio intentando resguardarse del caos

Thor encuentra a Fandral en el camino -¡hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

Un alarido escalofriante hace huir al rubio cenizo, Thor jala a Loki a su lado mientras suben las escaleras para averiguar de qué se trata

Cuando entran a la habitación de donde provino el ruido descubren al Sr. Burns momificado. La creatura yace en la misma habitación, su cuerpo parece estar regenerándose, ahora se nota más humano

-estamos en un serio problema- obvia Thor

Loki se estremece al lado del rubio cuando este comienza a disparar, pero las balas no tienen ningún efecto

El resto del grupo de une a ellos, pero poco pueden hacer cuando la momia empuja a Thor sobre ellos

-tu me salvaste del mundo de los no-muertos, gracias- murmura Imhotep, reconociendo a Loki al instante

El azabache retrocede hasta una estantería, esta cosa esta tratando de besarlo, Hela salta sobre el piano, gruñendo furiosa, eso hace desaparecer a la momia de la escena

-nos hemos metido en un gran problema- Thor suspira mientras se levanta del suelo, definitivamente no será fácil detener a la momia

*****

Loki decide entonces acudir a su jefe, quien espera tenga mas conocimiento en este asunto -¡tú!- dice incrédulo al descubrir al líder de los Medjai en el lugar

-joven Laufeyson- dice su jefe, obteniendo miradas confusas de los americanos

-¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?- Loki le resta importancia a la sorpresa de los otros

-¿quieren saberlo o prefieren dispararnos?- menciona el hombre mayor mientras apunta hacia sus armas

-por lo que he visto prefiero confiar en usted- dice Thor mientras enfunda su pistola

-somos de una sociedad secreta, llevamos mas de tres mil años cuidando Hamunaptra- dice mientras conduce al grupo a una sala mas cómoda -habíamos jurado impedir que el sumo sacerdote Imhotep resucitara- indica a todos tomar asiento

-por causa de ustedes fallamos- Heimdall se siente decepcionado de sí mismo

-¿eso justifica que haya muerto gente?- Loki pregunta, pues no creía que su jefe fuera esa clase de persona

-¿para detenerlo? Déjame pensar… ¡Si!- Tivan esta molesto con su intrépido bibliotecario

-pregunta ¿Por qué no le gustan los gatos?- Thor aun recuerda como la cosa huyo de Hela, quien parece un malvavisco

Taneleer suspira -los gatos cuidan el otro mundo, pero está regenerándose-

-así que perderá el miedo- completa Heimdall

-se regenera matando- los americanos están asustados, sabiendo que si no lo detienen ellos tendrán el mismo destino que su compañero

-cuando me vio en Hamunaptra, me llamo Anksunamún- dice Loki, atrayendo las miradas a él -y hace poco trato de besarme- frunce el ceño con desagrado

Tivan lo mira largamente, comprendiendo que tal vez el parecido entre ambos podría existir -esta maldito por su amor a Anksunamún, tres mil años después-

-sigue enamorado de ella- completa Heimdall

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- agrega con una mano en la cintura

Heimdall mira a Tivan -puede que intente resucitarla-

-y parece que ha elegido la victima para el sacrificio- Tivan suspira

Býl mira a su hermano largamente, eso no esta pasando si él puede detenerlo

-puede que eso nos dé el tiempo necesario para matarlo- piensa Tivan, después de todo volverá por Loki

-vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda- dice Heimdall mirando al cielo a través de los ventanales de la sala -sus poderes están aumentando- afuera un eclipse se está llevando a cabo, la luna comienza a cubrir al sol

-y extendió la mano hacia los cielos y la tierra de Egipto se hundo en tinieblas- Býl recibe miradas enfadas por su recital

*****

Deciden entonces volver a la habitación de Loki

-debemos detenerlo ¿Quién saco el libro?- pregunta el azabache menor a los americanos

-yo, Daniels y Burns, claro-

-y el egiptólogo-

-¿Qué hay de mi amigo Fandral?- pregunta Thor

-huyo antes de que abriéramos el cofre-

-fue el más listo-

Thor suspira -no me extraña-

-hay que rescatar al egiptólogo antes de que lo maten- Loki mira a Býl

-correcto, él se queda, el resto vendrá conmigo- Thor comienza a salir de la habitación con el grupo

-¡no puedes dejarme aquí! ¿Quién te nombro jefe?- Loki grita indignado, él no es una damisela en peligro a la que hay que salvar

Thor suspira, frustrado regresa a la habitación cargando a Loki a través de ella mientras el azabache se queja

-Lo siento, Lo, es mas fuerte que yo- responde Býl con diversión, prefiere que su hermano este a salvo

Thor cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave, entregándola a Daniels y asegurándose que el par de americanos se quedaran al pendiente de ella -esta puerta no se abre, nadie sale, nadie entra ¿de acuerdo?-

Býl sigue de cerca a Odinson, necesita detener esta locura

*****

Para cuando llegan a la oficina del egiptólogo Thor descubre a Fandral husmeando en las cosas del hombre, en cuanto este lo ve intenta huir, pero Thor es mas rápido, lanzando una silla contra el pobre sujeto, sus piernas trastabillan y cae contra el suelo de forma estrepitosa

-buen tiro- dice Býl

-¿tropezaste? Déjame ayudarte- se burla Thor tomando a Fandral por la camisa para levantarlo -hiciste un nuevo amigo en el desierto ¿no?-

-¿nuevo amigo? Tu eres mi único amigo- Fandral sonríe a Thor, pero eso le gana un golpe contra la pared

-¿Qué haces con ese monstruo? ¿Qué estas ganando?- retoma Odinson

-es mejor servir al diablo que ponerse en su camino- Fandral suspira -siempre que lo ayude, estaré protegido-

-¿protegido de qué?- Thor lo arrastra azotándolo contra un escritorio

-no voy a decirte, volverás a lastimarme- gruñe Fandral

-¡¿Qué esta buscando?! y no me mientas- Thor lo levanta, amenazándolo con poner su cabeza contra el ventilador

-¡el libro negro de Hamunaptra! El lo quiere- comienza a decir Fandral -dice que vale su peso en oro-

-¿para que lo quiere?- pregunta Býl

-no sé- responde, hasta que Thor lo vuelve a amenazar -quiere resucitar a su amada, eso es todo, él solo quiere el libro, lo juro, solo el libro-

Thor le da una mirada amenazante

-y a tu hermana- agrega mirando a Býl -pero aparte de eso…-

Un grito desgarrador viene de la calle, haciendo al trio mirar, Fandral aprovecha esto para golpear a Thor y escapar saltando por una ventana

Thor y Býl miran por la ventana percatándose que la momia ha terminado con la vida del egiptólogo. Esta los mira, expulsando alimañas por su boca

-dos menos, quedan dos- dice Thor

-tenemos que buscar a Loki- Býl está preocupado

*****

Loki refunfuña en su habitación, ni siquiera logra escuchar el grito afuera o la presencia que comienza a colarse en su habitación hasta que hay una mano sobre su boca

-Anksunamún- dice Imhotep

La puerta se abre revelando a Thor con pistola en mano -¡aléjate de ella!-

Loki pisa el pie de la creatura, zafándose de su agarre

-mira esto- Thor muestra a Hela quien le gruñe a la momia, esta se aleja y convertido en una tormenta de arena desaparece del lugar

-¿estas bien?- Thor mira a Loki quien ya portaba una bata negra para dormir, comienza a percatarse de algo entonces, pero no hay tiempo para ello

-no estoy seguro- murmura Býl intentando romper la tensión del momento, recibe una mala mirada de su hermano y Thor

*****

Deciden entonces volver al museo

-según el mito, el libro negro que hallaron los americanos sirve para resucitar a los muertos, cosa que yo no creía- Loki recibe una mirada critica de cierto par de ojos azules

-pues créelo, resucito a nuestro amigo- Odinson replica con ironía

-pero si el libro negro resucita a la gente, el libro de oro quizás los mate- después de todo estos libros son como dos contrarios

-si, pero hay que averiguar donde esta el libro oro- Thor suspira a su lado, mientras suben las escaleras del museo a las oficinas

-Imhotep- se oyen canticos en la calle, los pobladores están reunidos con antorchas, un gran grupo se acerca a ellos dispuestos a todo

-y, por último, mi plaga favorita: llagas y purulencias- se mofa Býl

-aunque los ha hecho esclavos- Daniels recalca

Tivan suspira -ya comenzó, el principio del fin-

-no, todavía falta, vengan conmigo- los apresura Loki, después de todo aun quedan dos de los americanos

Fandral gruñe mientras es arrastrado entre la gente

-los eruditos creían que Anubis guardaba el libro de Amón-Ra- Loki esta junto a Tivan y Býl

Býl replica -donde estaba el libro negro-

-precisamente- asiente Loki

-pues se equivocaron- agrega el azabache mayor

-si, confundieron el lugar del libro- continua Loki -si el negro estaba en la estatua de Anubis el libro de oro debe estar en…-

Todos miran como la turba entra en el museo

-apresúrate Lo- insta Býl a su hermano, es imposible que el pequeño grupo pueda contra toda la ciudad

-la paciencia es oro- canta Loki

-si, pero ahora no- Thor murmura en la misma tonada

-voy a encender el auto- Býl se aparte del lado de su hermano, necesitaran salir a toda velocidad una vez que Lo termine de traducir

-¡ya está! El libro de Amón-Ra esta en la estatua de Horus- dice victorioso -¡tomen eso eruditos!-

Býl corre entre las calles encontrándose con un grupo de gente hipnotizada por Imhotep, decide entonces hacer lo primero que se le ocurre -¡Imhotep!- canta con ellos, pero mientras ellos avanzan él se desliza hacia atrás para alcanzar el coche

Por suerte lo logra a tiempo, el grupo sale corriendo del museo a su encuentro

Sin embargo, Fandral los descubre mientras huyen, alertando a Imhotep.

Escapan por unos cuantos metros, pero las calles son cerradas por el grupo de ciudadanos, a pesar de que les echan el vehículo encima, esto no impide que algunos cuantos se cuelen durante su viaje llevando con ellos a uno de los americanos restantes. Lo rodean mientras Imhotep se acerca lentamente a terminar lo que ha empezado, es el fin y Daniels lo sabe.

Fandral mira con horror, pero no hace nada

La multitud persigue al resto, haciéndolos chocar con algunos de los puestos que ahí se encuentran. Tivan y Heimdall reconocen la transformación que ha sufrido la momia, ahora completamente regenerado, ya no hay escapatoria

Imhotep habla mientras Fandral traduce -Ven conmigo, princesa. Es hora de hacerte mía para siempre-

-por la eternidad, idiota- corrige Loki

Fandral le frunce el ceño -ven conmigo y perdonare a tus amigos-

-oh, cielos- Loki le da una segunda mirada a Thor cuando ve que este no reacciona -¿alguna idea?-

-estoy pensando- gruñe el rubio

-piensa mas rápido- dice con burla, aunque en el fondo esta asustado, si este idiota descubre que en realidad no es una mujer quien sabe que podría hacer -si me convierte en momia, te voy a perseguir- amenaza al de ojos azules, decide entonces que le dará mas tiempo a él y Býl para encontrar el libro de Amón-Ra

Imhotep toma la mano de Loki, dándole una segunda mirada suspicaz

-no, tiene que llevarme a Hamunaptra- Loki intenta calmar a Thor cuando este apunta a Imhotep

Heimdall detiene a Thor -tiene razón, es mejor vivir hoy y luchar mañana-

Thor mira con frustración mientras la momia se aleja arrastrando a Loki con él.

Fandral toma la caja hexagonal de Býl

Mientras se alejan Imhotep ordena a la turba matarlos a todos. Thor se da cuenta que una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad yace bajo sus pies, arrastra a Býl para que entre mientras Tivan se queda atrás luchando contra la multitud. Thor empuja a Heimdall y cuando vuelve la mirada para salvar al mayor es demasiado tarde, jura que su sacrificio no será en vano mientras escapan

*****

Se dirigen al fuerte de Gizeh, buscando al viejo aviador, Bor

El anciano parece emocionado ante la mención de peligro, Thor mira con escepticismo unos segundos.

Býl menciona que muchos han muerto en la travesía, y él podría no ser la excepción

Heimdall le da una reprimiendo por sus palabras

Pero eso no desanima al viejo Bor, al contrario, parece mas extasiado por la noticia de una muerte pronta. Thor le dice que van al rescate de Loki, detendrán a la momia y salvaran al mundo. Bor sonríe alegremente, ha pasado mucho desde sus años de gloria.

Sin mas por decir sobrevuelan el desierto en la avioneta de Bor, aunque no hay el numero de asientos suficiente para ellos, por lo que Býl va agarrado a una de las alas al igual que Heimdall quien preferiría su caballo

Bor vislumbra un tornado de arena peligrosamente cerca de ellos, su tamaño es inusual. Se alejan para estar a salvo sin mirar que de este emergen Loki, Fandral e Imhotep

El sumo sacerdote los ha dejado cerca de Hamunaptra, pronto escuchan la avioneta de Odinson y el resto

Loki mira la arena elevarse bajo la voluntad de Imhotep.

Mientras el muro de arena se eleva frente a ellos Thor juraría ver un rostro formarse dentro de este, sin embargo, son tragados tan rápidamente que aun duda si realmente lo vio

Loki se apresura a detener a Imhotep, sin saber que mas hacer besa al hombre mientras la arena vuelve al suelo, aun así, la avioneta se estrella lejos de ellos.

Imhotep continua entonces su camino a Hamunaptra, seguido de cerca por Fandral quien amenaza a Loki para continuar

*****

Býl cuelga de cabeza en la avioneta, necesitando la ayuda de Thor para salir de ahí. Heimdall se levanta revisando su arma. Thor revisa a Bor quien ya no respira. La arena comienza a tragarse la avioneta y el rubio ve con pesar como el desierto se lleva a su amigo

Se despide de él con un saludo firme, y decide que hay que seguir

*****

Fandral empuja a Loki al interior de la cámara

El azabache le da una mala mirada, diciéndole que a las personas viles como él siempre les va mal y reciben su castigo

Un ruido detrás de si hace que Fandral se estremezca ante las palabras del más joven

Imhotep recita en egipcio antiguo

Loki cree que las cosas no podrían empeorar, pero ciertamente descubre que si cuando diversas momias comienzan a resucitar a su alrededor

-mátenlos- ordena pues ha escuchado los gritos de Býl -y despierten a los otros-

Loki respira aliviado de que al menos el grupo siga vivo, por ahora

*****

Escabullirse en una cripta vieja no es lo que tenia planeado Thor, mira uno de los espejos recordando lo que Loki había hecho con ellos. Dispara esperando estar en lo correcto, la habitación se ilumina revelando una cámara repleta de oro que se eleva sobre sus cabezas

Býl deja escapar un ruido se asombró, realmente no esperaba que hubiera nada más a excepción de la momia asesina, sin embargo, no tienen tiempo ahora de empezar a llenar bolsas con oro, no mientras Loki este en problemas

Un ruido a sus espaldas llama su atención, momias comienzan a emerger de la arena en el lugar, como si una no fuera suficiente

-los sacerdotes de Imhotep- murmura Heimdall

-de acuerdo- responde Thor, mientras comienza a disparar sus armas, a su lado Býl y Heimdall hacen lo mismo

Sin embargo, parecen no haber aprendido que son seres inmortales quienes no pueden ser derribados por algo tan simple

Fandral los mira alejarse mientras sonríe ante la cantidad de riquezas que hay en lugar

*****

Mientras Loki abre los ojos espera que todo haya sido una pesadilla inventada por su mente imaginativa, espera despertar en el museo, rodeado por estantes ordenados, un libro debajo de su cara, la causa probable de su mal sueño

En cambio, despierta atado a una mesa de rituales, una rata camina sobre su estómago, con asco se gira para alejarla, encontrando a su lado una momia más, aparentemente una mujer

*****

Disparar y caminar parece fácil en las películas, lo que es totalmente diferente de la vida real. El estrecho pasillo le ha raspado los brazos, las balas acierta contra las momias, seria terrible que les rebotara alguna

-¡ahí esta! Oh, Horus amigo mío- Býl nunca se había sentido tan alegre de haber encontrado una estatua

-es hora de cerrar- dice Thor prendido tnt, el pasillo colapsa dejando a las momias al otro lado

*****

Tal vez exagero al llenar las bolas, pues el peso ya esta matando sus brazos pese a que las esta arrastrando en la arena. Al menos nada va a preocuparle por el resto de su vida, si el maldito camello coopera con él

*****

Los sacerdotes rodean a Loki

-Anksunamún- murmura Imhotep, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo se reunirá con su amada, coloca la llave sobre el libro negro para abrirlo

-¡Býl! ¡Thor!- grita alarmado Loki, pueden sentir el fin demasiado cerca

*****

Býl y Thor intentan abrir el compartimento a los pies de la estatua, Heimdall recarga su arma por si tienen visitas inesperadas

El ruido alerta al trio, Heimdall decide investigar mientras el dúo sigue tirando

*****

¡Al fin! Piensa ensillando al camello, pero no es suficiente oro para la ambición que hay en su corazón. Fandral vuelve al interior de la ciudad en busca de más

*****

Odinson y Býl descubre en libro de Amón-Ra, justo a tiempo para ver a Heimdall arrojarse a la batalla contra un montón de momias.

Thor no tiene mas remedio que explotar mas dinamita para abrirse paso, dejando al Medjai detrás de si

*****

Loki no creía en maleficios, y por supuesto, no creía que fuera posible revivir a los muertos, pero se ha equivocado. Ve elevarse una sombra negra sobre el cuerpo a su lado, cuando esta desaparece el cuerpo da un alarido

-con tu muerte Anksunamún volverá a la vida- Imhotep levanta una daga por encima de Loki -¡y yo seré invencible!-

-¡lo encontré! El libro de Amón-Ra ¡Lo!- Býl sabe lo que puede pasar gritando de esta manera, pero Loki es lo único que le queda

-el libro de Amón-Ra- murmura Imhotep

Loki se escandaliza al ver a su hermano -cállate y sácame de aquí- reprende ¡Býl!- se da cuenta que Imhotep intentara matarlo si su hermano no huye -Abre el libro, es la única manera de acabar con esto- lucha contra las sogas que lo sostienen -¡busca la inscripción!-

-no puedo abrirlo, esta cerrado con llave- responde, espera que Thor se dé prisa -¡la llave, Lo!-

-la tiene en la túnica- responde mirando a su alrededor, debe haber algo con lo que pueda liberarse

Býl huye lejos, Thor esta lo suficientemente cerca de Loki para rescatarlo.

Thor libera una de las manos de Loki con una espada, luchando contra los sacerdotes de Imhotep mientras Loki comienza a liberarse del resto de ataduras.

Tres momias tiran al suelo a Thor, mientras una cuarta alza una vieja tabla de piedra sobre su cabeza. Loki reacciona rápidamente cortando con una espada las piernas de esta última, salvando a Thor de una muerte inminente

*****

Seguro de que Imhotep no lo sigue Býl comienza a leer el libro dorado. Su lectura del egipcio antiguo esta muy gastado por el desuso, pero tendrá que apañárselas. Logra finalmente leer la primera línea -mierda- murmura cuando un grupo de diez momias emerge por una puerta

-esto se pone cada vez mejor- ironiza Thor

-haz algo Býl- murmura Loki a su hermano, dándose cuenta de que el grupo debieron ser la guardia del faraón

-¿yo?- pregunta sorprendido

-dales ordenes- si no se apresura, Imhotep podría controlarlos -termina de leer la inscripción, así podrás controlarlos- Loki urge a su hermano

Anksunamún se levanta de su lugar atacando a Loki, Imhotep aprovecha la confusión para ordenar a las momias el ataque

Thor se aleja buscando ventaja sobre el grupo que lo persigue

Loki busca un arma para defenderse -apresúrate Býl- grita mientras esquiva los ataques de Anksunamún

-¡no entiendo este símbolo!- grita Býl

-dime como es- responde Loki mientras levanta una daga, es pequeña, pero debería bastar

-es un… un pájaro ¡una cigüeña!-

Loki se enfrenta a Anksunamún, por el momento su mejor opción es la defensiva, logra decirle a Býl la lectura correcta de dicho símbolo

Por fin el texto tiene sentido, piensa el azabache mayor

Thor pierde su arma mientras rueda escaleras abajo del ataque de las momias, retrocede arrastrándose por el piso

Býl finalmente puede ordenar a la momia, así que lo hace. Ordena la muerte de Anksunamún, pese a los intentos de Imhotep por detenerlo, las momias llevan a cabo la nueva orden

Imhotep mira impotente, decidido a matar a Býl. Sin embargo, Thor le arranca el brazo evitándolo, pero eso no le preocupa, la carne no significa nada para él. Levanta a Thor de la camisa lanzándolo lejos

-¡entretenlo!- grita Loki una vez que Býl le muestra que tiene la llave en su poder

Thor es arrojado a través de la cámara -sin problemas- murmura con sarcasmo -apresúrate Loki-

-no estas ayudando- canta Loki, no es fácil leer bajo presión -¡lo tengo!- grita mientras comienza a recitar

Un portal se abre mientras un carruaje fantasmagórico desciende arrebatando el alma inmortal de Imhotep de su cuerpo

-creí que ibas a matarlo- gruñe Thor, la maldita cosa sigue viva

-es mortal- responde Loki mientras Odinson clava la espada en el estómago de Imhotep

Mientras Thor mira a la cosa morir, miles de dudas cruzan por su cabeza, la más fuerte de ellas ¿y ahora qué?

-la muerte es solo el principio- susurra Loki

Mientras el rubio mira a Loki, cree haber hallado la respuesta

*****

Fandral continúa arrastrando bolsas llenas de oro a través de las cámaras, se toma un momento para descansar, pero accidentalmente activa un mecanismo antiguo que hace sumergirse a la ciudad

El grupo corre, Thor tirando del brazo de Loki y Býl sosteniendo el libro de oro. Sin embargo, este ultimo cae al tropezarse perdiendo la reliquia para siempre

-¡¿tiraste el libro?! ¡no puedo creerlo!- reprende Loki, era conocimiento sumamente importante

-¡vámonos!- gritan Thor y Býl unísonos mientras tiran del azabache menor

Pese a los esfuerzos de Fandral tiene que dejar la bolsa de oro atrás de si

Býl se detiene un segundo, cuestionándose por que no pudieron encontrar el oro en lugar de la momia

-¡Odinson!- grita en pánico Fandral -¡Odinson!-

Thor mira hacia atrás intentando ayudar a Fandral, pero es tarde, la ciudad se cierra ante sus ojos dejando a Fandral en su interior, con un ultimo suspiro Thor continua su camino a la salida

*****

Býl toma un camello, alegre de estar vivo -bueno estamos con las manos vacías, de nuevo- murmura molesto, el viaje ha sido para nada

-yo no diría eso- sonríe Thor hacia Loki

El menor siente sus mejillas arder ante la insinuación

-por favor- rueda Býl los ojos, cansado de las vueltas el círculo de los tortolos

Loki se acerca dubitativo hasta Thor, desliza una mano sobre el pecho del mayor mientras se estira. El rubio responde de inmediato el beso, suave y tentativo como el primero

Býl niega varias veces -¿Qué dices tu cielo? ¿quieres un beso?- se burla acariciando a su camello, al instante se arrepiente por el hedor que viene de la boca del animal

Loki decide que sí, esto no fue una pérdida total

Thor sonríe abiertamente, no esperaba este giro de los eventos en el momento en que miro a Loki, pero esta dispuesto a aprender sobre él, incluso si eso involucra más ropa femenina.

*****

Thor suspira mientras besa los labios de su amante, Loki esta usando una de sus acostumbradas batas, esta vez de un verde aguamarina lo suficientemente traslucido para no dejar nada a la imaginación

El azabache suspira cuando un beso aterriza sobre su pantorrilla, el rubio suele ser bastante atento con las caricias que prodiga sobre su piel pálida, no es que se queje, toda la adoración que recibe podría estar inflando su ego de manera incontrolable

-estas pensando demasiado alto, deja de hacerlo- reprime Thor mirando directamente a los ojos turquesa

-hazme- insta Loki, Thor no decepciona con sus acciones besándolo profundamente, lo suficiente para hacerlo jadear cuando se aleja, Thor siempre tiene esta mirada presumida en su rostro, incluso si fuera suave al principio, no tarda en exigir el placer del cuerpo de Loki

-vas a arrepentirte- bromea Thor

-nunca- suspira mientras besos caen sobre la piel de su cuello, grandes manos separan sus mulos levantando la bata en el proceso. Estira su cuerpo para alcanzar el aceite de su mueble

-ansioso- a Thor le gusta saber que Loki lo desea tanto como él, estira la mano en la misma dirección que el azabache, encontrando su objetivo.

La sensación de ser separado desde un punto tan sensible lo hace delirar, inseguro mentalmente de a qué sensación aferrarse, pero su cuerpo es rápido en decidir, mientras mas profundo siente los nudillos de los dedos gruesos de Thor mas suspiros escapan de sus labios -te están tomando mucho tiempo- logra decir

-la ultima vez gritaste- le recuerda Thor

Loki muerde su hombro en represalia -sabes que no fue por falta de preparación- por fortuna Thor se detuvo dejándolo formar una frase coherente. Mira a los ojos azules encontrándose con una risa lasciva

-veamos entonces si puedo hacerlo de nuevo- Thor no espera ninguna respuesta, aparta las sabanas con una mano mientras con la otra guía su miembro al interior cálido de Loki.

El azabache se aferra a su almohada por su vida querida, Thor es mucho para procesar, peor aun de la forma en que lo ha metido, muerde sus labios intentando no dejar escapar un alarido, no sabe si seria dolor o placer lo que se escucharía en el

-mi culpa- murmura Thor, el interior de Loki lo está abrazando fuertemente robándole el aliento, los orbes turquesa tormentosos lo miran, pero la lujuria es evidente en ellos

Thor comienza a salir lentamente de él, mirando a Loki

El azabache atraviesa un mar de emociones mientras el vaivén del rubio continua, el placer desbordándose en sus venas a través de su cuerpo.

Thor sabe que no durara demasiado mientras mira la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de Loki, el pecado mismo, piensa con diversión –¿te estoy aburriendo?- murmura en su oído sin intención

Loki abre los ojos, sabe que Thor puede ser un poco mierda cuando quiere -me estoy durmiendo- replica

Odinson arquea una ceja -supongo que tendré que poner mas empeño- obtiene un asentimiento vago mientras rueda las caderas contra el cuerpo pálido, sus manos se enganchan bajo las caderas de Loki, de esta forma es más fácil acariciar el punto favorito de Loki

Su cuerpo palpita ante la sensación de placer, sabe que sus ojos ruedan sin sentido por lo que los cierrra mientras se aferra aun mas a las sabanas, sus labios se separan mientras sonidos sin sentido se derraman de él

Thor cree que puede escuchar a Loki cantar una serie de “no”, comienza a detenerse, pero recibe una mirada de advertencia. Sonríe divertido que de su amante sea exigente con lo que desea incluso en la cama, le ha costado acostumbrarse a que Loki no es una joven damisela en peligro, ni una virgen sonrosada acostumbrada a hacer el amor en una misma posición o solo en una cama

Loki envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros del rubio, esta cerca, puede sentir el calor enrollándose en su vientre

Cada encuentro entre ellos es alucinante, Thor jadea seguro de que aun puede ver estrellas mientras baja de su orgasmo, su cuerpo se debate entre el entumecimiento por el esfuerzo o la calma del orgasmo, Loki no parece tener el mismo problema, yace en la cama luciendo adorable, feliz y satisfecho. Thor le acaricia la mejilla, amando como el azabache persigue la caricia mientras deposita un beso en su palma

Si, podría haber sido diferente al principio, pero definitivamente Thor no cambiaría esto por nada, ni siquiera todos los tesoros en Hamunaptra.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando mire el total final de paginas, descubri que eran 40 ._. espero que lo hayas disfrutado xD


End file.
